


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Drabbles, Babbles, and Ramblings of a Mad Woman.... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds a new game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...couldn't help it...it just seems like a game Cas would like and Dean would hate... XD

"Stop, Dean!", Castiel's voice barked out the command, loud enough to be heard over the music Dean had playing in the Impala.

  
Dean slammed the brake hard enough to almost throw Y/n into the floor, that is if Cas had not put his arm out to catch her. Sam had thrown his own arm out to brace himself on the dash.

  
"What the hell, Cas?!", Dean yelled as Castiel scrambled out of the back of the car.

  
Y/n couldn't breath because of the laughter that she couldn't contain at the sight of Castiel standing on the side of the road, face intense in concentration. His trench coat billowed around him as the wind picked up from an encroaching thunderstorm.

  
"Come on, Cas..what in the hell is wrong with you?", Dean yelled out of the car at him.

  
Castiel flapped his hand behind him to indicate that he had heard Dean and Y/n went off on another fit of laughter when Dean asked indignantly, "Did he just shush me? Cas, did you just shush me? That son of a bitch shushed me."

  
Sam only shook his head settled back in his seat to watch as Cas took a few steps away from the car, his phone up in the air.

  
The rain began to patter onto the windshield.

  
"Dammit, Cas...get in the car...you're gonna get the seats all wet.", Dean almost whined with the thought of the leather getting messed up.

A few minutes later, Cas clambered back into the car with a triumphant smile, his hair mussed by the wind and damp from the rain. He smiled gleefully at Y/n as she finger combed his hair down a bit. She couldn't help but grin back at his happiness. 

  
"What the hell was that, Cas?" Sam asked once Dean had started back down the road.

 

"I got a Goldeen and a Poliwag!", Cas exclaimed holding his phone up to show Sam.

 

"All that was for a damn game?!", Dean roared slamming on the brakes again, this time in outrage.

Castiel blinked a couple of times and answered in the affirmative. Dean glared at him and at Sam who was trying hard to stifle his laughter.

  
Dean turned and caught Y/n in his glare.  
"This. Is. Your. Damn. Fault.", he hissed before he began driving again.

 

"Dean!", Cas yelled out, "Stop, a Horse-sea!"

"Hell no!", Dean snapped increasing in speed.

  
Y/n and Sam didn't try to stop their laughter as Cas argued, "But I gotta catch them all!"


End file.
